


Bewitched

by ReadInTheAM (GraySonOfGotham)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cat!Harry, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kittens, M/M, Magic, Potions, Witch!Louis, familiar!Harry, magic accident, witch familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/ReadInTheAM
Summary: Louis is a modern day witch. No, he doesn't have green skin or pointed hats and he definitely doesn't have warts covering his face. However, he does have a cat familiar, Harry. And though Louis' witchiness doesn't bother his normal life, he does get into some trouble while he was out of the house. Or at least, Harry does.~By a person who really sucks at summaries :)





	

_Harry? Fetch me the witch hazel, please._ Louis thought, reaching out to his cat, Harry.

 _What are you making this time?_ Harry thought back as he hopped onto the table top, a small bottle in his mouth.

Louis held out his palm, and Harry let it drop into his hand. Louis screwed open the little bottle that read _Paprika_. He took a pinch of the dried plant and sprinkled it into his pot.

 _Poison ivy cure_. Louis answered, reaching out to absently pat Harry’s head.

 _Again? You failed last time._ Harry responded sarcastically. _Just give up already._

Louis shot him an unappreciated glance before going back to his pot. _It was once. Okay, maybe twice, but at least I didn’t burn down the kitchen like the first time._

Harry meowed before hopping off the table and exiting the basement.

Louis sighed before going back to his cure. He was a witch. No, not a wizard – a witch. He did not ride on brooms or wear a pointed hat or have green skin or warts or eat children. Those were all stupid stereotypes made up by crazy people’s imaginations.

Louis just looked… normal. He had thin brown hair that fell over his eyes a lot of the time, so he swept it aside. He had bright blue eyes, and he was a bit on the short side. Louis did not like to brag, but he was a bit of the lady’s man – if he weren’t gay.

During the day, Louis was a doctor at the local children’s hospital, and he made his own homemade cures that were all natural and pure. No chemicals, no long worded ingredients. He had made it into the newspaper a few times for his accomplishments.

Though Louis could probably do it, he did not try to go farther. It would be suspicious to suddenly find a cure to cancer when hundreds of other specialists have not. Especially when his cure is made of “natural” ingredients. People would be suspicious and investigate. And they’ll end up finding his secrets, which would not earn him much honor.

So Louis kept it on the mild side. He was satisfied with that. Either way, he couldn’t find a cure to cancer anyways. His powers and studies as a witch were not that advanced yet.

And Harry, of course, was his black cat. Yes, that was the only thing that the public got correct. But not all familiars were black cats. Some witches had ravens; others had dogs, bats, and lizards. Louis just happened to like cats, and Harry happened to be a stray black cat he’d found when Louis had only been thirteen.

Louis begged his mother to keep Harry, and when he reached fifteen, Louis discovered that he was a witch. Upon that discovery, he also found that he could make any animal into his familiar. Louis immediately thought of Harry, so he made the potion – his first potion ever – and Harry could telepathically communicate with him.

 _Harry?_ Louis called.

 _Yes?_ The thought was faint, so Harry must’ve been upstairs somewhere. He heard light clicking of toenails and Harry was soon standing on his table again.

 _I need to go pick up some stuff._ Louis said. _Can you stay here yourself?_

Harry’s green eyes looked up at him. _Can I come with?_

Louis frowned. _I don’t want to be that crazy cat lady that carries her cat around all day!_ He complained.

Harry moved forward and nuzzled Louis’ arm affectionately. _Please, Lou? You’re a respected doctor. Who’d ever think you’re crazy? Besides, I haven’t been outside for a week!_

Louis raised an eyebrow at his cat. _Haz, you can go out the kitty door._

Harry jumped onto his shoulder and balanced there precautiously. He poked his nose at the top of Louis’ ear and mewled pitifully. Louis sighed and reached up, taking Harry down.

 _Fine._ Louis said grumpily, setting Harry back down on the floor. _Go find your potion._

Harry nuzzled his bare ankle before running up the stairs. Louis followed more slowly. He sighed as he shut of the lights and walked into his bedroom. He changed out of his sweatpants and into a pair of skinny jeans. Louis frowned as he had to wiggle into his jeans with a lot of difficulty.

Louis turned around and looked in the mirror, frowning at his arse. He did not even notice it when Harry jumped onto his bed and dropped a bottle on the duvet.

 _What’s wrong?_ Harry asked.

 _Is me arse bigger than usual?_ Louis asked.

 _Huge. Why?_ Harry responded with a hint of humor in his voice.

Louis’ eyes widened. _Shit. Maybe I should eat less? Should I exercise more?_

 _Lou. I’m kidding. You look perfectly fine, okay?_ Harry thought seriously.

Louis still bit his lip and met Harry’s eyes in the mirror. _Are you sure? Just to be sure?_

He could almost hear Harry sigh. _Lou, your arse is beautiful. Maybe your jeans shrunk in the wash. C’mon, let’s just go._

Sighing aloud, Louis reached over and took the dropper out of the bottle and filled it with a few drops. Louis let one drop of the whitish liquid drop onto Harry’s head, one on his back, and one at the base of his tail. He put the dropper back and watched as Harry’s fur changed from a sleek black into a pale grey-white.

Louis smiled and picked Harry up in his arms. He buried his face in Harry’s fur, and Harry meowed in protest, twisting in Louis’ arms.

“Hey, hey, if you want to go with me, you’ll have to stop struggling, ‘kay?” Louis said. He could’ve sworn Harry rolled his eyes.

~

 _People are staring._ Louis thought as he carried a shopping bag in one arm and Harry in the other.

 _Maybe they’re looking at your big arse._ Harry joked, but when Louis’ grip tightened around his body, he quickly responded. _I’m just joking! I’m sorry, Lou. Your arse is very nice._

But Louis’ grip never relaxed. As soon as they got back to the house, Louis set Harry down and pulled out his phone. Harry watched from his spot on the couch as Louis waited for whomever to pick up.

“Niall?”

“Hey, Louis.” Niall said, his voice cracking over the phone. “What’s up, mate?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out.” Louis said.

Harry knew that whenever Louis invited a friend over, especially a human friend, he was looking for comfort. He felt a little disappointed that Louis did not come to him first. Then again, he was only a cat.

Harry slinked off, going into Louis’ room and curled up on Louis’ pillow as he continued to talk on the phone with Niall.

Harry heard Louis walking in a few minutes later, and he felt Louis’ hand brushing over his still white fur. When Louis left the room, he had closed the door behind him. Harry cursed silently. Now he was stuck.

He heard the front door open later on, and he heard Niall greeting Louis. Harry wanted to go out there and jump onto Louis’ lap or something. See, Harry lived off attention. He would get attention from Louis or Louis’ friends. Except for Eleanor. She hated cats.

 _Lou?_ Harry whined pitifully. _Come get me, please?_

He heard Louis’ muffled laughter. For a second, Harry thought Louis hadn’t heard him. Then he heard his voice say, “’Cuse me. My cat seems to be distressed at this moment.

If Harry could smirk, he would have done so. He was waiting patiently at the door as Louis opened it and picked him up. He carried Harry back to the living room where the two seemed to have been watching football on the television.

“You have a cat?” Niall asked.

Harry had only seen Niall a few times. Usually, he hides out in another room when Louis has guests. But today, Harry wanted attention.

“Oh, yeah.” Louis smiled fondly down at Harry and scratched his head. “Had him since I was about thirteen.”

Niall let out a low whistle. “What’s his name?”

“Harry.” Louis said, petting his head and making Harry purr.

He set Harry down between Niall and himself as they returned to watching TV. They would talk about whatever while absently watching the game. They would take turns petting Harry, which was all that mattered.

Niall’s touch was more tentative and gentle. Louis’ touch was more familiar – protective, confident, and calming. Harry could not help but wiggled comfortably into the soft fabric of the couch. He must have fallen asleep because when Harry opened his eyes again, Niall was gone, it was dark outside, and Louis was nowhere to be seen.

 _Lou?_ Harry called out in his thoughts, jumping off his warm spot.

There was no answer.

Harry ran quietly to Louis’ bedroom and jumped silently onto the bed. Louis was asleep, and Harry liked the way Louis’ bare chest rose and fell as he slept. He liked the way his tousled hair fell over his eyes and the light stubble that had appeared since the morning. Harry stretched out and curled up next to Louis’ warm chest.

He felt Louis’ arm curl around his small cat body and Harry would have smiled again as he fell asleep in Louis’ arm, like any other night.

The next morning, however, Louis did not wake Harry up like he usually did. Instead, he heard a lot of banging downstairs in the kitchen?

Harry bolted up. Louis was not trying to cook, was he? He raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. Yes, there was someone in the kitchen, but it was not his Louis. Harry stopped in his tracks and looked up at the man who was whistling and humming under his breath.

The man finally spotted Harry and looked down at him. “Oh, hey!” The man grinned. Harry recognized him. It was Niall.

He tilted his head to the side. Where was Louis?

 _Louis?_ He called. _Louis, where are you?_

There was no answer, so Louis was either ignoring him or could not hear him. Harry went with the latter.

“If you’re wondering where Louis is,” Niall said, as if reading Harry’s mind. “He’s taking an unexpected shift at the hospital. School bus ran down a mountain.” He made a face and shook his head. “Tragic.”

Harry felt a little better, but he was still wondering why Niall was trying to cook in the kitchen.

“And I’m here because Louis wanted someone to cat sit.” Niall scoffed. “Can you believe it? It’s not like you’re going to dig up the backyard.”

Harry agreed. He was a very well behaved cat. But Louis was very protective of Harry. He would take Harry to a kitty day care while he worked, and he also would not leave the house for more that up to an hour unless there was someone watching Harry.

“Anyways, I couldn’t find your cat food, so you’ll have to wait a little while longer. Sorry.” Niall said, setting down a plate of spaghetti. Harry almost rolled his eyes. Spaghetti for breakfast?

He leapt onto the table and sat next to Niall’s plate, watching the Irish lad as he picked up a fork. 

Suddenly, Niall’s phone, which happened to be in the other room, started ringing. Niall sighed, looking down at his food and over to Harry.

“Don’t touch.” He warned before standing up and going to the living room. Harry waited patiently for Niall to return, staying where he was until he saw Niall’s spaghetti.

Startled, Harry’s head snapped over to the counter, where the spices Niall had used were still out. Thyme, oregano, basil, red pepper. That was bad. Louis kept his witchcraft ingredients in little jars that had the names of spices, just in case someone decided to poke through his cabinets. He had real spices, but the real spice bottles had a red strip of tape on the cap. They were pushed to the back of the cabinet because Louis never cooked, so Niall had used crushed crickets, cypress leaves, hemlock root dust, and nightshade. Harry was not into witchcraft, but he knew enough. And he knew that nightshade was highly poisonous to humans.

He could not let Niall eat that! Harry was panicking. He heard Niall starting back towards the kitchen, so Harry did the only thing he could think of. He bent his head over and took a big bite of the noodles. They were rubbery and gross. The hemlock and crickets did not make it any better.

Harry chewed and chewed, making sure Niall saw him as he walked in.

“Harry!” Niall protested. “Damnit! That was my breakfast!” Niall glared at him. “Great. Wait until Louis hears about this.”

Harry swallowed with much difficulty, the cypress leaves burning his throat a little.

“I’ll just eat toast, then.” Niall grumbled. He pulled out the bread and Harry slinked off, feeling a bit guilty and a lot sick. He knew he wasn’t supposed to eat human food and he knew that the wrong combination could mean very bad results. Hopefully cats were not as affected by nightshade. But Harry was already feeling a bit sick.

For the rest of the day, Harry guarded the kitchen, making sure Niall did not try to cook again. His stomach was twisting and turning, making Harry feel sick, but he stood his ground.

It was not until very much later that evening when Louis came back. He waited until Louis and Niall were done talking and the front door had shut before Harry collapsed onto the kitchen table.

He had his eyes closed as he heard Louis walk in. He heard a loud gasp and Louis’ hands picked him up gently.

“Haz? What’s wrong? C’mon, wake up, buddy.” Louis shook him gently.

 _I’m fine._ Harry groaned. _Feel a bit sick, though._

Louis cursed under his breath and hugged Harry close. “What happened, baby?” He asked aloud.

Harry wanted to smile when Louis called him baby. Usually, Louis said it as a slip of the tongue, but maybe it was not.

 _Niall tried cooking with your witchcraft stuff. I had to stop him, so I might’ve eaten it._ Harry admitted.

 _Harry! You know that you should not have done that!_ Louis scolded, but it was an endearing scolding. _What did you eat?_

 _Crickets, hemlock, cypress, and um, nightshade._ Harry said, peeking up at Louis.

Louis had a frown on his face and his eyebrows were creased together. _I don’t know what that makes. But I’ll make you a cure._

Harry nuzzled Louis’ chest weakly. _Thanks._

He felt Louis carrying him away from the kitchen, and he felt himself be set down on a soft pillow case. Louis even pulled the covers over Harry’s body before kissing the top of his head. Sleep for now. He thought gently.

Harry let out a weak meow in response before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Louis worked hard, hoping to find a cure to whatever happened to Harry. It was hard to, since he had no idea what Harry was reacting to. Maybe it was the nightshade. Maybe it was the hemlock. Maybe it was both. So he worked for hours, trying to come up with something until finally he made a possible counter potion.

Louis made his way out of the basement and upstairs to his bedroom where Harry was sleeping. He opened the door to his dark room and flicked the light on. Louis’ eyes widened as he looked at the bed where Harry was no longer lying.

A scream escaped Louis’ mouth as he dropped the delicate glass on the ground. The glass broke, spraying the potion everywhere. But Louis was more preoccupied with the person who had been asleep, now awake, on his bed.

“Who-Who are you?” He stammered.

The man’s eyes blinked at him and he yawned.

 _Who?_ Harry’s voice thought.

“Where’s my cat?” Louis demanded, his fists clenched by his sides as he glared at the pretty man in his bed.

 _Me? I’m right here, idiot._ Harry’s voice said again.

 _Harry?_ Louis asked, still glaring at the man, who now had a confused look on his face. _Where are you?_

 _What the hell are you talking about, Lou? You’re looking right at me!_ Harry said.

Louis took that information in and screamed again. He stumbled back, pricking his foot on the broken glass and wincing. The man – Harry – immediately sat straight up in bed, and the duvet pooled around his waist. Louis realized that he was completely naked.

“H-Haz?” Louis rasped, his eyes still trained on the man in his bed.

Harry’s green eyes looked down. He raised his hands in front of his face. Harry’s eyes slowly met Louis’ again and he saw Harry gulp.

“I- I-” Harry said. His voice was deep and it sounded so much more beautiful than in Louis’ mind. “Wh-What’s wrong with me, Lou?” He whimpered.

Louis could not help but feel bad for Harry, who looked so lost and scared.

“I- I don’t know.” Louis said truthfully. “But I- I think whatever happened, it had to do with whatever you ate this morning.” He said, slowly making his way towards the bed. Louis sat down tentatively. He reached up to touch Harry’s cheek, making the other lad flinch back. “Wow.” He whispered. “Hi.” He smiled hesitantly.

Harry’s breathing was shallow, and his eyes were drawn to Louis’ lips, which happened to be very close to his. Harry had had a small crush on Louis since he’d been given human thought and feelings. And well, it just grew from there. He knew that Louis would never fall in love with a cat, so he did not really try. He just liked to pretend that Louis was doing certain things out of _that_ kind of love.

But now, Harry was not a cat anymore. He was human. Just like Louis. Just like the men Louis used to bring home after he’d gotten drunk at the clubs. Maybe now, he had a chance.

Harry quickly looked away though, when he saw his face in the mirror. He was not used to hit. He had black hair had fell to his shoulders in curls. His eyes were still that emerald green, and his skin was pale. It was almost unnatural, but then again, he was originally a cat.

Why did Louis have such nice tan skin, and such slender hands, and such defined features, and such elegant tattoos? He looked down at his own hands, large and probably clumsy. Harry could not help but frown. He used to be so graceful, and he could easily go places Louis could not reach. It was his leverage, his way of proving to Louis that he was better than him in one way. Now he couldn’t.

Harry wanted to curl back up and hide, but he was too big and tall to do that. He did not like that.

Louis must have noticed because he patted Harry’s knee. “Hey, I know it’s probably weird right now, but think of all the things you could do now. You don’t have to climb onto the table and step all over my stuff, right?” He said with a smile.

Harry gave him a weak smile that faltered. Was he annoying as a cat? Did he not notice? Harry cursed silently to himself. Of course he was being annoying! No one liked cats on their furniture, so why should Louis be any different? Next time, he’ll just stay on the ground, where he obviously belongs.

“C’mon, um, you need clothes.” Louis said, thinking hard and looking at Harry’s naked chest. Harry blushed and looked away.

“I- I don’t think any of your clothes will exactly fit me.” Harry muttered.

Louis laughed. “I know. That’s why I’m going to go shopping. I would ask you to come with, but… you can stay here alone, right?”

Harry nodded, still not looking up.

“You sure? Call me, if you need anything, alright? I’ll be right back. You know my number? It’s-”

“I know your number, Lou!” Harry said irritably. He did not mean to snap, but he was so used to Louis speaking in his head he was not used to his voice. It was a beautiful voice, and Harry would listen to it all day if he could.

But his own voice seemed too deep, too out of place, too awkward. He did not like it.

“Oh, okay.” Louis said, not really fazed by Harry’s outburst. “I’ll be back in half an hour, at most.” He reached out to pet Harry’s head, but Harry shied away. This time, Louis did falter. His hand stayed frozen in the air before dropping to his side. “Um, I’ll see you later.” He said, starting out of the room. “Bye, Haz.”

“Bye.” Harry mumbled softly. He waited until the front door closed before he slowly slid out of bed. He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and lifted his head up to inspect his human body.

Harry made a face. As a cat, Harry had been proud of his eyes. They were a beautiful green, and Louis had always told him so. But against his pale skin and dark hair, Harry’s eyes seemed too out of place. He turned around and frowned more. He did not really know much about human beauty, but his arse seemed bigger than Louis’ even. And if Louis did not like his butt, maybe Harry’s was uglier.

Harry’s eyes traveled up to his hair. It was like a black waterfall, but messier and strands of hair going over his face. Harry ran his fingers through his hair like he had seen Louis do, but it always got caught and it just fell back into place. He gave a frustrated sigh, creases in his forehead.

It had been only ten minutes since he’d woken up a human, and he already hated Human Harry. He would rather be Cat Harry, who had fewer things to worry about because no one judged a cat.

Harry felt his throat tighten and his eyes prickled. Something trickled down his face, and he gasped. He wiped it away and saw it was a drop of water. What the hell was happening?

A loud sound came up from his chest, uneven and very unattractive. Harry did not like it at all, and his breathing started becoming heavy and irregular. What was going on? Was he still sick? More water fell from his eyes, and the heaving became more frequent. This left Harry feeling very confused. His chest hurt on the inside, and no matter how many times he wiped away the water, more rolled down his cheeks. A drop landed on his lips, and he could taste the salt in the water.

Harry did not know what to do. He was confused, scared and alone. He wanted Louis. Harry stumbled over to the bed and fell on top of the mattress. He curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest as more emotions crashed through him. Harry was not feeling happy right now. He was feeling downright confused and scared.

He did not even realize it he had been chanting Louis’ name over and over again until the lad burst into the room.

“L-Louis, Louis, Lou-Louis, Lou-” Harry’s head snapped up when he heard the door slam open. He hiccupped loudly and choked out his name again. “Louis!”

“Shh…” Louis was by his side in an instant, dropping the bag in the doorway. “Harry, stop crying. I’m here now, please stop crying.” Louis ran his thumb over Harry’s face over and over again. “Why’re you crying, love?” He asked.

Harry sniffled; too distressed to preen over the fact that Louis had called him love.

“I- I don’t know!” He cried out. “I was- I was fine after y-you left, and then I- I looked in the mirror, and s-suddenly _this_ started happening! What’s wrong with me, Lou?” He asked, a fresh wave of tears overwhelming him.

“Oh, Harry.” Louis said, hugging him tightly and patting his back. “Nothing’s wrong with you! It’s normal to cry.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, the way he liked to when he was a cat. “Th-Then why do you never cry?” He asked.

Louis smiled at him and wiped away a few more tears. “I do. I just don’t show it. And I rarely cry anymore because I’m happy.” He said.

Harry sniffled, his tears drying. “Oh, okay.”

“But why are you crying, Haz?” Louis asked quietly. “I- I don’t understand. You said you looked in the mirror and started crying. Why?”

Harry did not want to say. Louis would just laugh at him. He used to laugh at Louis’ insecurities, but now he knew how Louis felt. And Louis was way more perfect than he was. Why should he bother telling him anyways?

“Nothing.” Harry said, giving Louis a smile. He could finally smile. “I was just so confused over everything, is all.”

“Okay then.” Louis said more brightly. “I got you a lot of clothes. I didn’t know what you would like to wear, so I got a lot of stuff for you.”

Louis gestured to the three bags by the doorway.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Lou, you didn’t have to! I mean, thanks, but…”

“Oh, shush.” Louis said. “Just appreciate it, will you?”

“I do appreciate it.” Harry mumbled. “Can I?” He asked, reaching for the bags.

Louis nodded and Harry dumped its contents onto the messy bed. There were all kinds of pants, shirts, a few pairs of boxers and a pair of shoes.

“Try them on?” Louis asked.

Harry reached for a shirt and held it up between two fingers, staring at it. “Um, help me?” He asked.

Louis laughed quietly as he reached up and unbuttoned the shirt and showed Harry how to put it on. He directed Harry’s arms into the right hole and helped him button it up. Then he made Harry spin to face him. Louis shook his head. “Terrible.” He said.

Harry’s face fell. His head dropped to look at the ground and he could feel his throat tighten again. Louis did not like him.

“Oh, no, Harry!” Louis quickly said. “Not you, the shirt. Don’t cry again.”

Harry breathed in relief. “Okay.” He said. “Um, what’s next?”

They went through the whole pile of clothes, and Louis judged each one. Harry did not like any of the shirts, much to Louis’ dismay.

“I think that black button-up looks darling on you!” Louis said, holding it up.

“I don’t like it.” Harry said quietly, already feeling bad. Louis had spent so much time picking out the clothes, so he should not be picky about it.

“But you look great!”

“Fine.”

“And how about this one?”

“Sure.” Harry grumbled, even though the Hawaiian print shirt was weird against his pale skin.

“And please, keep this one?” Louis pointed to the shirt that was bubblegum pink.

Harry frowned. He hated that one. It was too small and too pink. Pink did not go well with his eyes. But he could not say no to Louis. Not for long, at least. He huffed. “That one too, I guess.”

Louis smiled. “I’m kidding. I know you don’t like that one. You don’t have to keep it. And what about the jeans?”

Harry did like the skinny jeans. They made him feel like his thighs were as big as they seemed. But he also liked the sweat pants because he did not have to see the actual shape of his legs at all.

“Can I keep them all?” He asked.

Louis beamed. “Sure, and we’ll return the rest and find more shirts you do like, okay?”

“I don’t need-” Harry started to protest.

“No.” Louis said firmly. “I’ll be getting you clothes, and you’ll come with me.”

And that was how Harry ended up at the clothing store with Louis pointing at every shirt they came across.

But Harry didn’t like any of them. His eyes kept drifting to the female clothing section, across the aisle.

“How ‘bout this one, Haz?” Louis held up a plain black shirt.

Harry wrinkled his nose, tearing his gaze away from the sheer black shirt in the ladies’ section.

“No, it’ll show an outline of my belly.” He complained.

“But your belly is a part of you. Embrace it.” Louis said, but he put the shirt back on its rack.

“So is your arse.” Harry said under his breath, glancing back at the shirt.

“Hm? What was that?” Louis asked, looking at yet another shirt.

“Nothing.” Harry said quickly. “Lou, we’ve been here for an hour. There’s nothing I like.”

Louis sighed, frowning. “There has to be _something._ Please, Haz. Just tell me what you want. I won’t judge you or anything.”

Harry bit his lip, his eyes leaving Louis’ for a split second to look at the shirt hanging in the ladies section.

Louis caught that movement. He looked over at the shirt as well, and his eyes widened. “Oh?” He smirked. “Do you want that?” He asked.

Harry looked away. “I was just looking.” He muttered. “Let’s just go.”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Louis said, grabbing his arm. “That’s the first thing you’ve shown interest in. You’re trying it on.” He said, finding a shirt that was Harry’s size. He thrust it roughly into Harry’s hands and piled a few more shirts of the same style into his hands.

Then Louis dragged Harry towards the men’s changing room. He pushed Harry into one of the stalls and smirked. “Come out when you’re done. I want to see.”

Harry sighed and hung up the shirts slowly. He peeled off the t-shirt he had been wearing and slowly put the shirt on. It was light on his shoulders. It felt nice against his skin, the smooth fabric grazing his stomach lightly. It tickled a little.

Harry started buttoning it up but he stopped when he came to the fourth button. He left the top three undone. He gave a small smile to himself in the mirror. He looked kind of _nice._

He unlocked the door and peeked his head out. Louis was standing a few feet away, waiting.

“Let me see.” Louis said, his eyes sparking with excitement.

Harry let the door swing open on his own and he stepped out.

Louis’ jaw dropped open and Harry could feel his eyes travel up his body slowly. There was no smile, no smirk, and no laugh. Harry did not know what to feel.

“Do- Do you like it?” He asked.

Louis met his eyes. “Like it? Haz, I _love_ it. Truthfully, I did not think you would be able to pull it off, but _damn!_ ”

Harry blushed deeply, the color filling his face. “Thanks.” He said softly, playing with the edge of his shirt.

Louis made him change into all the other shirts, and then he dragged Harry back out there to pick more shirts. After that, Louis made Harry pick out shoes.

~

“How much did you spend?” Harry asked, yawning as he collapsed onto the couch. His feet hurt and his arms were sore from taking his shirt off so many times.

“Two hundred fifty pounds.” Louis said, dropping the last of the bags by Harry’s feet.

“What?!” Harry bolted up again. “You fucking idiot! Isn’t- Isn’t that like a day’s worth of work! More, in fact!”

“Calm down, Haz!” Louis assured with a laugh. “I don’t have much to spend it on anyways.”

“Yourself, your friends, your family?” Harry argued.

“You?” Louis said with a lifted eyebrow.

Harry huffed. “I’m just a cat. I don’t understand what’s so special about a stupid cat.” He said angrily, cross his arms.

Louis’ face went from teasing to shock. “Harry! How could you say that about yourself?”

“It’s me, so I can.”

“Harry, you’re not stupid. You’re amazing, yeah?” Louis said, patting Harry head. “Don’t ever think you’re not. You have lived with me for, what, ten years now? If you weren’t important to me, I wouldn’t have carried you from Doncaster to London, would I?”

Harry shrugged. “Whatever.” He said softly. “I’m tired.”

“Oh, of course.” Louis said. “Should I take the day off tomorrow?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “You already took a sick day today. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Should I send Niall over?”

Harry frowned. “Louis.”

“Maybe I could take you to work…”

“Lou.”

“You can’t stay home alone, though!”

“Louis!” Harry shouted.

Louis blinked a few times. “Yeah?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m an adult, too. I can take care of myself.”

“But you’re-”

“No, I’m not a baby anymore! I’m not stupid, I’m not incapable. I can take care of myself fine, thank you.”

“I-I didn’t say you were incapable, Harry. I just want you to be okay. You know, so you’ll be fine when I get home.” Louis said. He frowned. “I wish I can just send you to kitty day care like usual.”

Harry could not but help take it out of context. “Everything was easier when I was a cat, huh?” He asked bitterly.

“God, Harry, no!” Louis said. “Stop saying that!”

“It’s true.”

“No, it’s not! I don’t hate you as a human. I don’t hate you as a cat. I just like you as Harry.” Louis said sternly.

 _Okay, whatever._ Harry thought. He did not want to talk anymore.

 _Oh, c’mon. Don’t do that._ Louis said, pleading Harry with his eyes. _Can’t you just cooperate? Stop being so stubborn! You’re beautiful, and you’re amazing, and I like you for who you are, okay?_

Harry nodded mutely, but he had his own thoughts running through his head that he was not sharing with Louis. Louis liked him for who he was: a cat.

He did not argue with Louis anymore as he was led upstairs to Louis’ bedroom. Harry eyed the bed warily. As a cat, he could curl up next to Louis without guilt, but he knew it was not right for two men to sleep in the same bed when they have no romantic or sexual feelings for each other. Even it was a one way thing.

 _Are you planning on taking the couch or something? Because I insisted that you take the bed. Really, Lou._ Harry started to say, stopping in the doorway.

Louis gave him a look. “Harry, what the hell as you going on about? I’m not taking the couch.”

_Then… I am?_

Louis could not help but roll his eyes. “No, I’m sleeping in the bed, and you’re sleeping next to me, like it always has been.” Louis looked at Harry like he was out of his mind. “Like it’s always been.”

Harry felt a flutter in his heart. ‘Like it’s always been.’ Huh, maybe Louis did notice him after all. He smiled gently and followed Louis over to the bed.

“Want to take a shower first?” Louis asked.

Harry froze. He rarely took baths, and he had never taken a shower before. He did not know how to use a shower! Nor did he know what the hell shampoo and conditioner were.

 _I… don’t know how?_ Harry thought. His face heated up and he looked away.

“Haz, it’s fine. I’ll help you, okay?” Louis said, lifting Harry’s chin.

Harry was a bit startled. “But-”

“No, it’s not weird.” Louis said before Harry could get another word out. “You walk around the house naked all your life, and you’ve never complained. Besides, it’s not like I don’t know what male genitalia look like.”

Harry shuffled into the small bathroom after Louis. He even adverted his eyes as Louis took off his clothes. He’d seen Louis naked plenty of times, but never has he been bothered by it. He had learned to just enjoy the view silently.

But seeing Louis naked made him feel weird. It was not a bad weird. Just… weird. A bit of a ticklish feeling in his stomach. A little trickle of that sensation flowed down to his cock, which was confined in his skinny jeans. He could feel himself pushing against the fabric.

“Strip.” Louis commanded, his hands on his hips in front of Harry.

Harry made sure he kept his eyes straight ahead as he slowly peeled off his shirt and dropped it slowly onto the ground next to him. Then, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing it down at an agonizing pace.

“Oh for goodness’ sake, Harry!” Louis said. “Is this a strip tease or a shower?” He asked crossly.

Harry blushed as he pushed his jeans down past his cock, the fabric rubbing nicely against his hardening flesh. He shivered as his cock was freed from the first layer of cloth. But his boxers were now barely enough to keep his cock down. He felt Louis’ eyes burning into his tenting cock.

“Haz.” He heard Louis murmur lightly, almost silently.

Harry pushed each leg out of the jeans’ tight confines. “Yes?” He squeaked in embarrassment.

“Shh, baby.” Louis whispered, stepping closer. “You’re beautiful.”

Harry’s throat went dry as Louis’ hand came up and traced along his chest, slowly down his stomach. His fingertips touched the top of Harry’s waistband. Harry gasped lightly and Louis looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

“Lou…” Harry said, his voice deeper and raspier.

Louis shivered a little. “You’re beautiful, Harry.” He said. “Beautiful, perfect, amazing, sexy, _mine_.” He emphasized the last word before pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Harry’s first instinct was to mew. When he realized what he did, he let out a squeak instead, embarrassed by the fact that he had never kissed anyone before and it was very awkward. He liked being kissed by Louis. It was nice, and it was warm and wet and he could feel Louis’ lips pressed tightly against his.

That was when Harry felt Louis’ tongue come out and lick his lip. Harry moaned softly and Louis slowly licked his way into Harry’s mouth.

Now Harry has done a lot of licking, so he was rather skilled with his tongue. He knew exactly where to go, exactly what to do. It was a second nature for him. He found himself gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly, and Louis was cupping his face. They were pressed tightly against each other, and Harry realized he was not that much taller than Louis. He was just a little taller, but Louis could still hug him close if he wanted and tuck Harry under his chin.

Louis pulled away a little. Just a little. Their lips were still touching but they were not close enough to be considered kissing. “Baby, Haz, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay? I just want you to be safe. I want you to be okay, and not hurt.”

Harry felt his heart flutter. “I- I want it. I do.”

Louis smiled a little. “Haz, you do know that I love you, right? A lot.”

Harry smiled wider. He wanted to hear that. Louis did love him. And he loved Louis. So fucking much.

“I love you so much, Lou. I want you so bad, please.” Harry whispered.

Louis licked his lips, touching Harry’s lips at the same time. He smile and kissed Harry gently again. “Get in the shower, baby.”

“Yes, um,” Harry did not know what to call Louis. If Louis would call Harry baby, then what should Harry call Louis? “Lou, what can I call you?”

Louis was digging through a cabinet and he looked up confused. “What do you mean?”

“I- I mean, you call me, um, baby, so should- should I return the favor?” Harry stammered.

Louis’ mouth curled up in a huge grin. “Are you willing to?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes.”

Louis now had something in his hand, and he took a step towards Harry again, tracing up his bare arm and stopping at his shoulder. Louis leaned into Harry’s ear and whispered, his voice softer than a feather. “Call me Daddy.”

Harry shivered. The name and sound of Louis’ voice. His hard cock was rubbing against his stomach and Louis’ stomach now, and it was leaking drops of precum.

“Okay… Daddy.” Harry said, testing the new word on his tongue. “Daddy.”

Louis smile widened. “Perfect, baby.” He murmured into Harry’s skin, licking softly. Harry tilted his head back, and Louis took advantage of it, sucking hard on his soft, unmarked skin.

One purple mark after another was left on Harry’s sensitive neck, blooming like flowers in the springtime.

“D-Daddy!” Harry gasped. “Please, oh, _please_.”

“Please what, baby?” Louis asked.

“Touch me, use me, ugh, fuck me!”

“Strong words for such a delicate kitten.” Louis mused, tracing his fingers down Harry’s stomach, snapping his waistband against his hip. “Off.”

Harry quickly shimmied out of his boxers, eager to get on with whatever was about to happen. Louis smiled and ran a hand lightly over Harry’s dripping length, thumbing over his slit and making Harry’s knees weak.

“Knees.” Louis commanded.

It was as if Louis had telepathic control over Harry’s knees because he was on his knees before his mind had processed the command.

“So obedient.” Louis whispered, running his fingers lightly through Harry’s hair, tugging on a curl. “Suck.”

Harry’s mouth might have dropped open on command, or maybe it dropped open from shock, but either way, it dropped open, and that was all that mattered. Louis’ hard cock was inches from his lips, looking majestic and beautiful at the same time. It was a pinkish-red with veins protruding slightly through the skin. Harry felt mesmerized by it.

“C’mon, suck, baby. Want to be good for me?”

Harry nodded and gave a small lick over the head of Louis’ cock. His precum was a little salty with the slightest bitter tang. But overall, it was not that bad. Harry licked with a little more force this time, swirling over the tip a little, feeling the smooth skin under his tongue.

He then wrapped his lips around it slowly. Harry had seen multiple sex scenes play out in front of him before, one of the perks (or not) of being a cat. He knew how to bob his head slowly at first, and picked up speed as he went on. He felt Louis tugging at his hair roughly, and Harry wanted more. He felt his scalp tingling, his throat being wrecked by Louis’ cock, and his own cock was bouncing between his legs, dripping clear beads of precum onto the bathroom floor.

Harry sucked harder and faster, making sure to keep his teeth away from Louis’ sensitive cock, using only his lips and tongue. Suddenly, Harry got an idea and he pulled off Louis’ cock.

“Ba-”

“Want you to fuck my throat.” He rasped, looking up to Louis with wide eyes. “Please, Daddy.”

Louis’ words died on his tongue and he nodded. “Okay, baby.” He found himself saying before Harry had his mouth open again, and Louis was thrusting all the day down into his open mouth. The heat around his cock made Louis gasp in pleasure, and he grunted softly each time he hit the back of Harry’s throat. He heard Harry’s gags and the beginnings of tears in his eyes just made it all the more appealing.

“Oh, baby, you’re so good for me.” He groaned.

Harry tried smiling around his cock, but that was not very easy. So he let out a loud moan instead. He ran his tongue over the bottom of Louis’ cock as his throat was fucked hard and fast. 

Louis’ hair was plastered to his face now, and Harry’s skin was also dressed in a thin sheet of sweat from the condensation in the small bathroom. Louis’ hands were gripped on Harry’s shoulders tightly, his nails creating red imprints in Harry’s porcelain skin.

Louis let out a particularly long groan. “B-Baby, I’m going to cum.” He said breathily.

Harry pulled his face away once again. He slid his eyes shut and opened his mouth obediently. One of the men Louis brought home a few years ago had done that, and Harry had been rather intrigued by the scene.

He heard Louis gasp and moan as something heavy and wet hit his face, across his nose and eyelid. Some landed in his mouth and Harry savored it as it slowly ran down his throat. More of the thick liquid squirted onto his face, and Harry waited until Louis was done to open his eyes slowly.

From where he knelt, he could see the top of his face in the mirror. His face was covered in strings of Louis’ cum, slowly dribbling down his face. His own cheeks were red and he was panting hard. Harry looked up to Louis and the older man smiled down at him.

“That was so good, baby.” He said, wiping cum off his eyes and holding his two fingers out for Harry. “Suck them clean.” He said softly.

Harry wrapped his worn lips around the two digits and sucked vigorously. It tasted of the barely bitter, little bit salty liquid he’d tasted earlier.

“Shower, baby?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

Louis made sure the water was warm before beckoning for Harry to join him. Harry stumbled into the water and fell against Louis’ chest. He traced a finger over Louis’ tattoos, smiling like a madman.

Louis slowly washed over his body, taking care of Harry well, until he got to his lower regions. Harry’s cock was still rock hard, but he had not really noticed it until Louis’ wrist brushed over the tip of it.

Harry let out a whine, clinging to Louis’ shoulders harder.

“Need help, baby?” Louis asked gently.

Harry nodded. “Please, Daddy.”

Louis let out a soft laugh and reached behind Harry for something. Then he pulled Harry into another kiss, things heating up again.

Harry whimpered as his cock poked up against Louis’ stomach. It felt nice, but it was uncomfortable at the same time. He wanted Louis to touch him, to wrap his hand around his cock and give it the relief he needed so badly.

“Please, Lou, please.” He said brokenly. “ _Daddy_ , please.”

Louis hummed in response and finally touched his cock.

Harry gasped and thrust up into his hand. Louis gave him a disapproving look, and Harry immediately stopped. He heard Louis fumbling with something and he heard a quiet _squirt_ and saw that Louis was vigorously coating his fingers in some kind of gel-like thing.

“Lube?” He immediately gasped. He had heard that term a few times during Louis’ one-night-stand sessions. No, it was not creepy. He was a cat with a natural curiosity and a human’s thoughts.

Louis smirked up at him and reached behind him, prying open his arse cheeks.

Harry moaned loudly when he felt the cold finger touch his rim. “Daddy!” He said loudly.

“Hm, baby?” Louis teased.

“Are- Are you going to fuck me?” He asked.

Louis laughed softly and kissed Harry. “Of course.”

And with that, he inserted a finger into Harry’s virgin arse. His moan must have echoed through the house. He started to slowly pull back out; making sure Harry was not too uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Mm.” Harry murmured in response, shudders of pleasure running down his spine. “Another, Daddy.”

Louis slowly inched another slender finger into Harry, still going slowly, which made Harry struggle for more. He humped back on Louis’ fingers, wanting them deeper inside him.

Thankfully, Louis took the hint and started fucking Harry’s hole with his slicked fingers. Harry moaned raggedly when he felt the tips of Louis’ finger hit his prostate. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It gave Harry a moment of relief. He needed more at that point.

“Add one more, Daddy, please!”

Louis was not one to deny Harry, so a third finger was slipped into Harry’s hole.

Harry screamed the next time Louis brushed against his prostate. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get more than a little spark of pleasure and it was gone. Louis’ fingers were not enough.

“D-Daddy…” Harry moaned. “I- I need more. More, please. Need your cock.” His eyes drifted down to where Louis’ cock was rubbing against his.

Louis’ smirked and kissed Harry hard again. “Turn around, baby.” He spoke into Harry’s lips.

Harry whipped around, his hair lashing into Louis’ face, and sticking to his cheeks. Louis laughed and peeled the wet strands off of him before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

His cock teased the crack of Harry’s arse, making the taller lad whine desperately.

“Soon.” Louis said while slowly covering his cock in lube, which proved to be difficult when the water from the shower would wash most of it away. He finally got a decent about, and he lined his cock up to Harry’s stretched hole. “Ready?”

“Always.” Harry moaned breathlessly.

Louis grunted, pushing in slowly and trying not to lose control as he felt Harry’s warmth engulf him, oh so deliciously. Harry clenched down around him as he brushed against his prostate, making Harry buck back.

“Woah, slow down!” Louis chuckled. “Let yourself get used to it.

Harry did not want to slow down. “Please, please, please.” He begged.

Finally Louis was all the way in, and he started moving. It was not long before the languid pace accelerated and Louis could hear the loud _slap, slap, slap_ of skin on skin. Harry’s moans were just as loud, and he heard the soft _pitter patter_ of the water. It was just him and Harry. Harry and him.

“Ah, yes! There, Daddy!” Harry yelled when Louis adjusted his grip on him and thrust from a different angle.

Drops of water ran down Harry’s back, moving silently across the pale skin. It was a beautiful sight and Louis wanted to say so, but he had his teeth clenched together and his fingers were gripped tightly on Harry’s waist.

“Oh, Daddy!” Harry moaned yet again. “I-I’m going to come!”

“Come for me, baby.” Louis said with a strained voice as he chased his own orgasm.

He hit Harry’s prostate harshly a few more times before Harry came with a loud scream, completely untouched at that.

“Daddy!” He yelled.

Louis gritted his teeth as he fucked Harry through his orgasm and felt himself explode into Harry’s wrecked hole.

As the last of his orgasm ran through his body, Harry leaned against the bathroom wall and Louis found the strength to clean the both of them up. They exited the shower, seeing that the water had long since run cold.

With just towels around their waists, they both collapsed onto the bed. Harry’s towel came undone, but neither of them bothered to fix it. Louis did reach over, however, to cup Harry’s face.

He gave him a soft kiss and smiled at the green eyes he known for so long. “You’re amazing, Harry.”

“Thank you.” Harry blushed. “You’re not too bad yourself, Lou.”

Louis snorted but knew that Harry was joking. “I love you, Harry. I really do.”

Harry’s breathing sped up. Louis loved him? He did love cat Harry or did he love human Harry? Louis had never said I love you or anything that resembled those words when Harry had been a cat. So he must love, no, be _infatuated_ with human Harry.

This made Harry feel bad. He could not meet Louis’ standards unless he was human. But then again, of course he could not! He was a fucking cat! That was when the harshness of the truth dawned Harry. He was a cat. And Louis had fucked his cat.

Even though Harry should not have made such a big deal out of it, he knew that if anyone found out about it, Louis’ entire life could be ruined. This made Harry sick.

He glanced over at Louis, who had fallen asleep, his arm draped over his bare stomach.

He could not let Louis continue this. No, it was for Louis’ sake and Louis’ reputation.

So getting up quietly, Harry pulled on his clothes, running his hand over the light fabric of his shirt. He loved it and he loved how Louis had spent so much time and money on him. Gosh, he loved Louis.

But Louis could not love him in cat form, so maybe it would be for the best to go back to being a cat.

At first, Harry kept those thoughts to himself, not telling Louis about them and going about what would normally happen between two males living in the same house that had no romantic or sexual interest in each other.

Harry could not help but smile painfully when he saw Louis wake up in the mornings or need his help on something. He could not help but wince when Louis kissed his cheek or patted his head. He could not help but want to cry when Louis told him he was beautiful.

Everything was going wrong. Especially when Louis came up to him one day.

“Haz?” Louis called.

“Yes?” Harry answered, walking out of the kitchen and down to the basement. “What do you need, Lou?” He questioned, leaning against the door.

“Guess what I made?” Louis asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Cure for poison ivy?” Harry guessed.

Louis laughed. “Not yet, but it’s just as good. I found a way to turn you back into a cat!”

Harry’s heart dropped to his feet. Louis did not want him there anymore. Why else would he find a cure for his human transformation accident?

“Oh.” He said lightly. “Well, that’s nice.” He said.

Louis smiled brightly, not detecting the sad note in Harry’s voice. “I know, right?”

“Makes things easier, doesn’t it?” Harry muttered as he turned around.

“What was that, babe?” Louis asked.

“Nothing.” Harry winced. Louis did not want him as a human anymore. And after he changes Harry back, maybe he would not want him as a cat either. After all, who would want to know that your fucked the human version of your cat who is a cat again. Harry knew he would not. So he made it his plan to do it himself, before Louis can, so it would hurt less.

So that night, after dinner, Louis went upstairs to take a shower. Harry had been sitting on the couch, watching TV. Once he made sure Louis was securely in the bathroom, he ran downstairs and found the bottle Louis had been showing off earlier.

Harry unscrewed the cap and took a deep breath. “I love you, Lou.” He whispered before letting a few drops land on his tongue.

He quickly put the stopper and bottle down, backing away from the table. He waited for the change, hoping it would happen soon.

And luckily for him, only a few minutes later, Harry felt himself shrinking. Down, down, down he went. Everything grew larger, and he could feel his once smooth skin covered in soft black fur. His clothes fell to the ground around him, folding up and trapping Harry under it.

Harry crawled out, taking care not to leave any trails of where he was going. If cats could cry, Harry would.

He stretched out slowly and leapt his way up the stairs. He looked back at the empty basement one more time before running to the kitchen. He approached the backdoor, giving the kitty door a hard glare before dashing through it and into the cold night air. Harry shivered, letting his body adjust to the darkness. He was glad cats had really good night vision.

With a few strong bounds, Harry had made his way around the house and onto the sidewalk. He sat on the cold concrete and looked up at the house one more time.

_Thank you, Lou. I love you._

And with that, he dashed off into the night.

~

A whole two years.

Louis searched the entirety of London, far and wide, for Harry, but it was hard to find a single cat in such a big city. He was devastated, so to say.

Niall tried for many months to comfort him, trying to convince him that Harry was just a cat, easily replaceable. Louis wanted to scream at him, but he was too tired, too lost.

When he finally accepted the fact that Harry was not going to come back anymore, Louis tried his hardest to pull his life together. He quit his job at the children’s hospital and started writing a book on homemade remedies instead. But he never tried to make anything again. Many times, Louis would call out in his mind, hoping that Harry would hear him, but never did he respond.

Louis stopped hoping after a year.

He rarely went out of the house anymore either. He ignored the offers from ladies and lads on the streets. He just walked around, lost in his own sad thoughts. Louis slowly slipped into depression.

He loved Harry with all his heart. More than Harry knew. Why could he not show Harry that? He knew that he regretted the cure, and he knew that he regretted pretty much how he did not treat Harry with enough love.

One day, Louis was typing up the thirteenth chapter of his book when he heart faint movement on his porch. Not like footsteps, but soft mews.

Standing up slowly, Louis walked downstairs and peered onto his porch through the window. What he saw made his heart jump. Louis scrambled over to the front door and fumbled to get the lock open. He turned the doorknob, nearly yanking it off.

He peered down and gasped. His tired blue eyes met the brilliant green ones he never forgot. Louis was too shocked to speak. He slowly bent down, kneeling.

He wanted to reach out and grab Harry, hug him into his chest, cry into the black fur he missed so much. He could already feel the tears pricking his eyes.

“H-Haz.” He said, his other knee also dropping to the ground. The autumn wind stung his eyes as he stared back into the emotionless green ones. “Oh my god, Haz you’re- you’re back.” He murmured with a small smile. His gaze dropped to the three balls of fur next to Harry. “And… you brought kittens?”

Harry did not even blink at him as Louis processed the picture in front of him.

“You have _kittens?_ ” He exclaimed loudly. “You’re- wait, you’re a _girl?!_ ”

 _No, you ding dong._ Harry’s sarcastic voice thought. Louis was pretty sure the cat also rolled his eyes. _But yes, these are my children._

“Wha-” Louis was so confused. Two years as passed since had last seen Harry, and he had spent the last two years pining for him, and Harry comes back with _children?_ He gulped back the tears. “Well, um, congrats.”

Harry sat up, stretching his back before letting out a quiet meow. Then he sauntered right past Louis and into the house, the three furballs trailing behind him in an uncoordinated line.

 _Close the door, Lou. It’s cold in here._ Harry’s voice said.

Louis stood quickly and closed the door behind him, taking a few seconds to wipe the tears in his eyes. It had just hit him that Harry did not belong to him anymore. Harry was not his pet anymore. He had his own family, his own wife, probably, and his own children.

“So, uh, what are you doing here after such a long time?” Louis asked nervously, following Harry and his three kids into the kitchen. Harry jumped gracefully onto the tabletop and regarded Louis thoughtfully.

 _You don’t happen to still have food, do you?_ Harry asked.

“Oh, of course.” Louis sprang into action and dug around in his cabinets for food. He pulled out the cat food that he’d stuck back there only a few months ago. Louis liked to keep his cat food stocked up because, he might not like to admit it, but he still dreamed of a day Harry would return, just without kittens.

Louis still had Harry’s old bowl, so he gave that a quick rinse, dried it off and poured a decent amount inside. He set the bowl on the ground, in front of the three cats that looked like identical versions of the cat sitting on his table.

They all looked at up at him with huge green eyes, just like their father.

“Hi.” Louis said with a small smile.

Harry gave a soft meow and they all attacked the food. Harry watched them with loving eyes, making Louis turn away.

 _I hope you don’t mind us dropping in like this._ Harry said.

 _Oh, no, it’s okay._ Louis responded. He did not speak aloud because he knew his voice would crack. _But why after all this time?_

Harry seemed to sigh with his words. _Their mother died. I couldn’t just leave them._

Louis noticed how he said ‘their mother’ not ‘my wife’. He dared to hope. _Oh, then in that case, it’s okay. Stay as long as you need to. I don’t mind. And I’m sorry about the missus._

_She was a bitch. It’s okay._

Louis wanted to laugh at it, but he bit his lip and turned around again. He gave Harry a smile and was about to leave the kitchen when he heard Harry speak again.

 _Why’s your cabinet locked?_ He asked.

Louis gulped. “Oh, that’s- that’s nothing. Just to prevent accidents if anyone came over, you know?”

Harry leapt onto the counter and went over to the cabinet. _You stopped making stuff, didn’t you?_

Louis scoffed. “No.”

Harry shot him a glance.

“Yes.”

Harry shook his head and nudged the lock with his nose. Louis sighed and reached into a drawer, pulling out the small key. He slowly unlocked the lock and opened the cabinet door. It smelled of the familiar ingredients he loved so much.

He watched as Harry stood on his back legs and poked through his stuff, looking for something. Louis watched curiously as Harry placed four bottles onto the counter top before turning to look at Louis with his eyes.

“What?” Louis asked.

_Make it._

“Make what? I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis said helplessly. “If- If you’re talking about making a potion to bring your wife back, I can’t.”

 _She’s not my wife._ He thought sharply. _And I don’t know what to make either. Just make that. You know, with the nightshade, cypress, hemlock and crickets. And try to make it less painful._

Louis gave him an odd look until he remembered. “Oh.” He said. “Oh.” He eyed the ingredients and slowly reached over and put the four bottles into his hand. “I- I can do that.”

Harry leapt lightly onto his shoulder, where he used to perch. This made Louis smile. They made their way downstairs, leaving the three kittens to finish their food and play around.

“I might be a bit rusty.” Louis said sheepishly.

_You can’t lose skill, Lou. You’re great at what you do._

Louis blushed at the compliment. He felt the initial awkwardness disperse and it felt like it was just Harry and him again. No kids, no separation, no depression.

“Okay, so walk me through this?” Louis said with a clap of his hands as he entered his basement. 

And Harry did just that.

~

“Are you sure this will work?” Louis asked with his lips pursed.

_We’ll never know unless we try._

Louis sighed and eyed the green drops in the container. “If you die, I will personally kill you.”

_Ha ha._

“But are you sure this is right?” Louis asked again.

Harry blinked once. _Just do it._

Taking a deep breath, he dropped a few drops into the cat’s mouth, and Harry reared back in distaste.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you going to be sick? Should I take you to the vet? God, Harry, don’t die!”

Harry shook his head quickly. _I’m fine, you. Just tastes bad._ He let out a painful sounding meow-screech-hiss. Then he shook his head again and blinked a few times more. _Anything happening?_

Louis shook his head sadly. “No.” He put the dropper down. “I’ll go get you some water, and I’ll try again.”

Louis went upstairs and found got a bowl. He smiled down at the kittens, now frisking around the table legs. He filled the bowl with water and carried it back downstairs. He looked at the table, but Harry was not there anymore.

“Haz?” He called, scanning the room.

“Over here.” A muffled voice said.

Louis’ hand nearly dropped the bowl of water in surprise. He snapped his head around to see Harry standing at the top of the stairs, human Harry, with a pillow covering his naked body.

Harry’s hair was a bit longer than he’d last remembered it, and he had a bright blush on his face. 

“Um, I don’t remember where my clothes were.” Harry mumbled.

Louis quickly got his feet working and grabbed Harry’s wrist excitedly, causing the other boy to drop his pillow as Louis pulled him up to his bedroom. He dug around the back of his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a black sheer shirt, one of Harry’s favorites.

Then he pulled out a pair of his own underwear. “Sorry, I’m not sure where yours went.” He said, grinning like an idiot. It had worked. It had worked.

“S’okay.” Harry mumbled as he slowly tugged the clothes on. Probably felt weird, but Louis was so glad Harry was back. Harry barely finished buttoning his fourth button before Louis leapt at him, hooking his legs around Harry’s wide hips, and clinging tightly to his neck.

Louis buried his face in Harry’s warm neck, breathing in deeply. “God, I missed you, Haz.” He murmured.

Harry stumbled back a bit at first, but his hands were gently placed onto Louis’ waist. “I missed you, too.” He said.

Louis pulled back from his neck and looked at Harry, his fingers tangling into the curls at the base of Harry’s neck.

“Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?” He breathed.

Harry smirked. “Yeah, you have.” He whispered back.

“Then can I kiss you?” Louis murmured, leaning in more. Their lips were barely touching.

Harry did not answer, instead pressing his lips against Louis’ – hard. Louis responded by tilting his head to the side and pushing back as well. He’d missed Harry’s lips, Harry’s fingers, everything about Harry. He did not mind Harry as a cat, but human Harry had to be his favorite.

When Louis pulled away, he looked Harry dead in the eyes. “I love you, Haz.” He said seriously.

Harry smiled. “Never doubted that. I love you, too, Lou.” And he kissed Louis hard on the lips again.

There was a pitiful meowing from downstairs that jolted the both of them.

“Shit.” Harry said, carefully setting Louis down. “Be right back.”

Louis dashed out of the room after Harry, only to see that the kittens were sitting in a line again, one of them mewling pitifully at them.

“Shh…” Harry whispered, bending over and picking it up. “It’s okay.”

Louis smiled fondly at how gently Harry handed the kitten. He watched as he picked up the other two as well, walking back to Louis. He held one of the kittens out to Louis, which surprised him.

“Me?” He asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. Louis took the kitten into his hands very gently, almost as if it would break.

“His name’s Lou.” Harry said softly. “Named ‘im after you.”

Louis smiled and ran his thumb over the kitten’s head. “Hi, Lou. I’m Louis.”

The kitten’s green eyes stared back at him, reminding of when he found Harry.

“He’s adorable, Haz.” Louis squealed. “Can I have him?” He asked.

Harry frowned. “No!”

“I’m kidding.” Louis laughed. “Who are the other two?”

“Twins – Mercy and Victory.” He said.

Louis tilted his head to the side. “Sounds like something a human would name their cats. Why Mercy and Victory? Not that they’re not pretty?”

“Mercy is older, and she always lets her sister go first. Victory can win over anyone. But she’s a bit of a brat.” Harry said, and one of the cats nipped his palm. “Hey, you are!” He laughed.

Louis smiled. “They’re amazing, Harry. You’re amazing. I- I just wish you never left.”

Harry sighed and took Lou from Louis’ hands. “I’m sorry, okay. But I couldn’t bear it anymore. I thought you didn’t want me.”

“Harry, I do want you. And I’ll admit what I did was very wrong, and I’ve regretted it every second of my life. Please don’t leave me again.” Louis pleaded.

“I-I’ll stay. If you’ll have me here.” Harry said quietly.

Louis beamed. “Of course I’ll have you! I love you, Haz.”

“Love you, too.” Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss when one of the kittens reached up and batted Harry’s lips away. “Hey!” He protested with a half-hearted glare.

Louis laughed and cupped Harry’s face, pulling him for a long kiss. “Ew, you taste like cat hair.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “But you love me.”

“That, I do.”


End file.
